


One Scratch

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [94]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dinah's thoughts, as she fought Jade during the finale of "Sensei and Student"





	One Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 76. scratch

On one side of this was Dinah's grief at losing her Sensei. On the other was the very real loathing for the woman in front of her, because of her impact on both the world and on Roy Harper.

She had to control this fight, had to avoid letting Cheshire land a single hand on her. A scratch could be deadly from the woman, and this fight was anything but civil.

Cheshire wanted her dead, and Dinah wanted her to actually pay for the millions of people she had killed.

Shiva would be more than happy to end it all.


End file.
